


you pick me up & take me home again (we might be hollow but we’re brave)

by possibilist



Series: Fool's Gold Carmilla HSAU Deleted Scenes [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, laURA HONEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilist/pseuds/possibilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fool's gold deleted scenes for chapter 11, or: LaFerry is absolutely so gross (& lovely); Will is awesome on a ride home with Zeta Society.</p><p>& laura's Private Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pick me up & take me home again (we might be hollow but we’re brave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/gifts).



> bianca & olivia, the writers for carmilla's hsau, asked me to write these scenes that correspond to events in chapter 11 of fool's gold. i made zero money on this. the plot is not mine.

**you pick me up & take me home again (we might be hollow but we’re brave)**

.

_& i like you/ i love these roads where the houses don’t change/ where we can talk like there’s nothing to say/ i’m glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway/ we move in the tree streets/ i’d like it if you stayed_  
—lorde, ‘400 lux’

//

You really  _do_ want fries, and, okay, you know you don’t go to fancy restaurants very often, but this one kind of sucks, and you’d rather watch Perry smile because of a burger and the sunset anyway.

“Babe,” you say, and she looks up from her menu—that she was frowning at—to you.

“Yeah?”

“Want to get out of here?”

She grins and says, “Is that okay?”

You laugh. “Please, I’d love it.”

She gets out of her seat without another word and it makes you laugh harder, and you follow her and definitely let your eyes linger on her ass—it’s great, and she’s your girlfriend, and she’s gorgeous.

You walk out of the restaurant even as the server frowns at you, and open the door to your truck for her. She curtsies a little and you have to fight the almost overwhelming urge to kiss her.

But you walk around to your side and get in. She sings along to the Avicii song on the radio while you’re driving around to find somewhere to pick up burgers, and you find a little diner. You run in and pick stuff up while she stays in the car, and you hold her hand as you drive a little further and find an empty parking lot with a decent view of the sunrise.

You eat your burgers and discuss when exactly Laura’s going to come out—despite the fact that Perry still scoffs periodically, because, “ _LaFontaine_ , you know we didn’t want anyone dictating our comings-out”—but she ends up laughing anyway, and you kiss her on the edge of a giggle.

The gearshift is a little awkward between you, and it’s so cheesy, and there’s still a little mustard on her cheek, but you’re really, really in love.

You kiss until it gets dark.

//

This is kind of new for you, but pretty fun, actually, because you’re, like, 92% convinced that Kirsch kind of probably likes Danny, and you’re about 87% convinced Danny likes him back. It’d probably be a higher number but you spend more time with Kirsch, so.

And you actually do like spending time with Carmilla, even though you already do a lot. For some reason—even though your room is way bigger and way cleaner—you spend a lot of time when you’re at home in her room together. Usually she’ll read and kind of ignore you, and you’ll watch your Netflix or look at magazines and stuff, but sometimes she’ll trash talk with you when you’re playing video games. People don’t like Carmilla because she seems mean, but you know she’s just kind of scared and closed off, so it’s nice that she’s making these kind-of friends, especially because you like them too.

Right now, you’re in the back of Kirsch’s truck—Danny had called shotgun, and Carmilla had kind of scowled all the way out to the parking lot—and Carmilla is leaned against the window, arms crossed, frowning in the way that lets you know she definitely has a headache.

Danny changes the station and grins back at you when Kirsch groans at her song choice—Anaconda—which you catch your sister smile at for a fraction of a second. You bump her knee and she opens her eyes, and she nods a little when you look at her questioningly; by now, you have a system of checking up on her without actually asking, and she’d been out for kind of a long time today, and she’s acting grumpy but you’re sure she’s kind of in pain at least.

Danny and Kirsch start bickering over the song about whether or not the video for Anaconda is exploitative—Danny says no, and has a very long argument about female agency and sexual expression, which Carmilla puffs a laugh at so quietly neither of them hear her—and Kirsch tries to counter with viewership, and it’s just really fun to watch, because you kind of expect them to start fighting or start kissing at the red light, but then it turns green, and then you’re at your house. You help Carmilla out because it’s like, a big truck, and she shakes your arm off, but only  _after_  she gets down, and Kirsch gives you a hug and Danny gives you a wave as Carmilla is already trudging up the sidewalk to your front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kirsch shouts at your sister, and she flips him off without turning around.

Danny snorts a laugh and you shrug. “At least she acknowledged you,” you say, and he grins.

“See you soon, bro.”

“Yeah,” you say. “Have fun with Danny.”

They both pull faces and you laugh as soon as you turn around.

Freshman year isn’t so bad.

//

After Carmilla leaves, you get out your laptop and go to YouTube, find your favorited playlist. It’s titled  _Private Time™_ , so it’s easy to find, and it’s pretty great, you think; you’ve spent almost a year working on it, ordering and everything, and putting new inspirational moments on there as they happen. You just added this great talk Lucy Liu gave, and you’re kind of sad that you forgot to tell Carmilla about that one, but you’re already pretty flustered because Carmilla is  _actually_ a really educated and well-informed feminist, as it turns out, which is awesome. You scroll through your videos—you think about watching one of Laverne Cox’s speeches, because they’re some of your favorites, but you’re quite sorrowful about transgender news at the moment, so you keep looking. You briefly wonder what Carmilla would look like if she cut her hair like Kristen Stewart’s—Carmilla could do  _anything_ , you’re pretty sure—but for some reason speeches don’t quiet feel right tonight.

You have Taylor Swift’s Blank Space video next, and you  _almost_ click on that, but you’re, like,  _really_  flustered, and you think about Feeling Myself—because, duh, Beyonce and Nicki Minaj, they’re so amazing—but then you sigh, because this is the third time this week you’ve started your private time with ***Flawless, but—whatever, it’s your favorite, and you make sure your playlist is set to go on to the next video automatically, because that’s Partition, and if ***Flawless doesn’t do it, you’re pretty sure the Partition video will, although they’re both super great and inspiring.

You scramble out of your pants and lie down on your back in bed, press play, and you snake a hand up your shirt by the first  _Bow down bitches_ —one of your favorite parts—at the same time you start rubbing little circles around—down there. Your clitoris, you think—whatever, it’s anatomy, you don’t have to think it’s a vulgar word or anything.

You  _love_ the video, because Beyonce is just  _really_ powerful the whole time, and when the sampled section of Adichie’s speech comes on, you’re already getting worked up. It’s probably because you’d talked about your private time earlier, which you haven’t ever really done before, because your other friends aren’t really open like that, and you’re not about to talk to your dad, even though he’s great, and you don’t have your mom to talk to any of this stuff about—but Carmilla seemed cool, even if she’d laughed a little bit about it.

You’re a little past the speech when you kind of drift away from staring at Beyonce’s face to the middle of her shirt, which is plaid, so it reminds you of Carmilla’s plaid shirts. And then you kind of think about how smart Carmilla is, and she really does know a lot about feminist theory, which is cool.

She’s also  _really_ pretty, like—the most beautiful person in the world, you’re pretty sure, and you wonder if she knows how to dance, because she probably could learn the dance during ***Flawless, and you’re just  _really_ worked up now, even faster than usual, which—fine, you don’t really take the longest time, whatever, it doesn’t really matter.

By the third  _Goddamn_  you’re clenching around your fingers— _coming,_ it’s fine to think that word too—and it’s a really great orgasm, one of the best you’ve had in a while, which makes you smile, because orgasms are awesome.

You take a breather and flex your fingers and wrist—you smell them and taste them, because it’s  _interesting_ to learn about yourself and your body like that, and you kind of wonder if everyone tastes the same—and then the Partition video starts playing.

You’re already feeling it again, because today was just a pretty great day all around, and you have your birthday party tomorrow, and Carmilla had been so great about talking about your private time—she hadn’t divulged much information about hers, but that’s okay because she’s a pretty reserved person when it comes to stuff like that anyway—and you’re just really glad for her in your life.

Plus, the Partition video is great and you spend a lot of time wondering what it would be like to be Jay Z, because,  _wow_ , to be married to such an amazing and beautiful feminist would be pretty crazy, and being famous itself would just be really strange.

But regardless, you practice a little with your left hand, and you cup your breast with your right, and it doesn’t take too long for you to  _come_ again. 

It’s been a wonderful day, and you calm down for a bit, and then Carmilla calls you, and you suddenly feel inexplicably glad that you’d had an extended private time earlier, because her voice distracts you from  _Faking It_.

Sixteen is probably going to be a great year, though, because feminism is advancing a lot, and your new bed really is pretty comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> check out carmilla's hsau, fool's gold, on ao3 or tumblr. track the tag [#carmilla hsau] for general updates, fanart, answered asks, & lots of other cool stuff. bianca's tumblr is felixdawkins; olivia's is turnandchasethewind.
> 
> new fool's gold chapters are posted every tuesday & thursday at 5-6 pm EST.


End file.
